Seasons Change
by SilverStarlight7
Summary: Seperated between worlds Winry and Ed find that seasons change everything.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Winter

* * *

Spring had spread its wings come and gone. Summer could only hold out for so long. Then there was fall; a brief glimpse of the sun and a gentle breeze. But as the howling wind bitterly reminded her, winter was here to stay.

Its icy demur had long since covered everything in a shiny coat of frozen water, the piles of snow deepening with each day.

It was somewhat unsettling that it should be so bright out but hold no warmth. The snow reflected the light with a brutal glare that forced those who gazed upon it to squint into its never-ending whiteness.

It was an early winter morning and the nights below freezing temperatures had yet to climb to a reasonable level.

It was a silly thought that had woken Winry up so early that morning. For some odd reason she felt that sitting by the window gazing out into the never-ending sea of white might bring them back. She was sure that today was different.

The only response to her thoughts came in the form of the soft pitter patter of Dens feet as he trotted over to her. He began to whimper as he pawed at her leg, his eyes full of sadness as he tried his best to sympathize food out of the young girl.

With a small smile she patted him on the head giving in to his whines. "Alright, alright I'll get you some food."

Walking towards the kitchen with Den at her heels she suddenly felt uneasy. Looking at his bowl and then at the clock on the wall she tried to put her finger on it. Just as she heard the wind tear at the house in a rather threatening gesture her mind clicked on what wasn't right. It was already 9am…surly her grandmother should have awoken by now and fed Den.

Her eyes grew wide as she dropped the bag of dog food to the floor her body turning to the staircase where he legs threw themselves at each step with haste. Arriving on the threshold of her grandmother's room she threw open the door letting her body fly through its frame.

There lying peacefully in her bed was Winry's grandmother. Her face wrinkled with age and wisdom. There was a emptiness that cascaded from her calm face.

Winry stifled a sob as she walked slowly over to her, her arm shaking as she brought it to her grandmother's wrist. She knew what it was even before she gripped her wrist praying for a heartbeat.

Mrs. Hughes sat next to Winry gently stroking her back in an attempt to comfort the grief stricken girl. She knew that Winry would be upset when she got the phone call, but she had no idea she would be as devastated as she found her.

It wasn't as if she didn't expect death. Death had taken the ones she loved away for quite some time. This was different though, this time she was alone. Sure she had friends but they could no more leave their homes than she could leave hers. This was it; the last of her family was dead.

Her tears had run dry leaving behind their trails with swollen eyes and pink cheeks. She trembled with the suppressed emotion; her body not able to keep up with her heart. As the ducks of her tears began to rise again she bit her lip to keep them at bay.

Gracia finally spoke to her, "Winry she lived a long life. I know that she was especially proud of raising you and seeing the woman you have become."

Winry smiled at the kind words of her friend and at times surrogate mother, but her comfort could only do so much. There was still the unsettling feeling of what would happen next that was running through her veins.

Winry felt sick as she sat alone on the front porch her breath coming out in a puff of smoke. Her lips which had turned a pale shade of purple trembled under her body's weak condition. She put a hand to her cheeks brushing away the tears that ran down her skin. It was peculiar that of all the things that winter had frozen it still could not stop those tears.

The only tracks now that led up to her empty house were her own followed by the small prints made by den. How she wished they would come home, that they would be here for her like she had always been there for them…

Was it possible that this new feeling of resentment was a result of the winter freezing over her heart? She had never had such thoughts flicker through her mind, yet alone dare to believe them. But as fast as winter had come so did feelings of anger. Feelings of anger brought on by their absence. An absence when she needed them the most. Her mind was lost and her heart heavy; those brothers were now the closest thing to family for her. She had never felt anger for them that a well placed wrench could fix. Her anger with no one to direct it at began to fade away into the short days and the long nights. She thought sadly of all the people she had once called family that were now gone.

As the snow began to now fall in earnest she shifted slightly letting it cascade down her hair and onto her jacket. Pushing her hands deep within her pockets she let the wind chill her until she was numb. A small sad smile grew on her face as she could no longer feel anything. She could at least thank the season for allowing her this one small remedy to her pain. She had never seen such a winter in Resembool but as she thought depressingly it fit perfectly.

Ed groaned in his sleep the blankets wrapped around him not nearly enough to stop the cold from seeping through. Tossing and turning he was finally roused from his slumber by a terrible aching in his auto mail ports. His flesh hand gripped at the shoulder where the auto mail connected as his face flinched with pain.

It was disheartening to think that he was beginning to get used to this pain. There was the physical pain that his auto mail was giving him along with the daily reminder of not what but who he was missing that could make it all better. He clenched his fists tightly. "Damn winter."

This season just seemed to bring out the worst in everything. He turned on his side to stare out the window as the snow fell softly on the ledge, the glass slightly fogged up from the miniscule amount of heat that filled the room. Trying to get warmer he pulled his legs closer to his body. He glanced at the clock next to his head and saw the hour hand point lazily to a three the minute hand lingering on the six. Ed closed his eyes; he had to be up in four hours for work. Continuing the grumbling he had managed in his sleep he rolled out of bed and walked out into living room or rather what should have been a living room. For now it was Al's room. He had insisted on staying on the couch refusing to take the bed. Never one to back down from his words Ed sighed when he remembered the big fight that had developed over such a stupid problem. He was too stubborn to let his little brother sleep on the rather rigid couch while he got to sleep in the bed. Despite the couches downfalls Al had insisted that Ed take the bed saying he much preferred the couch. Ed however knew him too well. As of late it had been getting harder and harder to hide the pain that he was experiencing with his auto mail and he had a feeling his brother was trying to ease the pain any way that he could.

Ed chuckled softly as he turned back to his room sitting on his bed. For as big of argument as they had had, the bed wasn't very comfy. In fact he thought disdainfully maybe Al had a point, the couch probably was nicer.

Still frozen to the core he thought wistfully of his home town, he wondered if it was as cold there as it was here. He laid back down across the bed putting his hands behind his head lost in thought. Her laugh echoed through his head sending a warm feeling through his body. It was troublesome this winter month, he wondered why in all his years he had never noticed how cold it could get. Then with a smirk he closed his eyes, of course there was a reason it was colder. Without granny's hot chocolate or Winry's bright smile a lot of things here seemed much colder.

Al shivered slightly as the sound of footsteps broke him from his restless sleep. He knew at once that it was his older brother. Edward had taken to pacing around the house at night. He could tell instantly that the cold had woken him, his auto mail reacting painfully with his nerves. With a sigh he sat up, there was no way he would be able to fall back asleep and from the sound of Ed walking back to his room he could tell that his brother wouldn't be able to either. Knocking gently on the door he walked into Ed's room. Ed was laying on his back a rather pained smile on his face his eyes shut tightly. Stepping forward he cautiously spoke into the cold room. "Brother you awake?"

Ed turned his head to look at his younger brother, "Al? What are you doing up?"

Al shifted uneasily as he tried to bring up the thing that he knew only his brother would understand.

"Brother do you miss them?"

Ed's mouth formed a thin line as he swallowed hard, "Miss who?"

Realizing that his brother was going to play it this way Al threw caution to the wind. "Everyone on the other side."

Ed turned his eyes to the ceiling, "I suppose so. Why do you ask?"

Al slammed his fist against the doorframe his eyes flashing with wetness. "How can you be so calm?! You mean to tell me that you really like being here in this horrible place?"

Ed seemed taken aback by the sudden display of emotion emitting from his younger brother.

"You don't understand."

Al narrowed his eyes, "Who better than I? Are we not brothers? Did we both not leave our loved ones in the dark?"

Taking a steadying breath Al sat down at the edge of the bed. "We promised her brother. We promised Winry we would come back." His voice flattened for a moment, "Well at least I did."

Ed sat up so that he was shoulder to shoulder with his younger brother. His voice came out low and unyielding, "We can't go back Al. There is no way back…we made sure of that."

Al stood up quickly and turned to the door, "Then you don't deserve her."

A deathly silence followed his words as Ed stared lifelessly at him his eyes betraying his worst fears.

Al felt his words sting his brother but he didn't regret them. It was high time that he made his brother realize just what it was he was doing, what they had done. He needed to make things right and he was determined to keep his promise. And at these desperate times he needed to really scare his brother back into reality.

That was the true horror of being here. That to be here meant that they could easily forget the world they left behind, it was all too easy to dismiss it all. But the heartbreak and the pain that surfaced every night was all too much for Al to bare and he knew by his brothers reaction that he felt the same.

Ed was suddenly on his feet his hand on Al's shoulder his voice cracking, "Please, don't give up on me too."

He felt remarkably like the elder of the two as he patted his brother on the back trying to comfort the broken man.

"You're right I don't deserve her."

Al felt his regret surge at Ed's defeated tone; he never wanted to make him feel like this. All he had wanted to do was to surface that determination that had once fueled their lives. But this unbearably broken and fragile human before him was almost too much. "Brother I honestly didn't mean it the way it came out."

Ed however seemed to have already made up his mind. The words that left his mouth sounded much more like the older and immature brother Al had grown to love.

"I don't deserve her friendship, but I know that she doesn't deserve to be alone. I agree we owe it to her to keep our promises. Besides this auto mail is killing me."

Ed flashed his brother his trademark grin earning a small smile from his brother.

Once he was sure he could hear Al's light snores coming from the living room he let the tears fall and fall fast. He shivered violently as the cold returned to his limbs, what he wouldn't give to take back all the things that had torn them apart. As he laid there he wondered helplessly whether she was happy or if she was stuck like him in this bitter cold winter. Stuck wishing that the sun would come and unfreeze what had been caught in its wrath.

* * *

I dislike winter

can you tell? haha

Amy


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Spring**

* * *

A flash of light opened up the sky revealing the heavens; it was quickly followed by a low rumble of thunder. For a second everything seemed to freeze as the next lightening bolt shot across the sky illuminating the darkened horizon. It was almost a rebellion between dark and light. As each bolt broke through the dark sky, the clouds seemed to retaliate with their thunderous voice.

It was a wonder that anyone should even think about going out in such a storm. Winry however gazed upon it defiantly. Each flash seemed to send chills through her body as if taunting her about the grand decision she had made. That perhaps this storm was sent as a warning; she was more than certain. Yet she could never be sure if it was warning her to stay or forcing her to flee. Maybe this indecisiveness was what spring was all about. It was the first spark of life and she could no longer hide amongst the dead of winter. The walls of the yellow house could no longer shield her from what lay before her, and she had no reason to stay within them.

Her hands trembled as she feebly buttoned up her raincoat. Glancing around the vacant house she wondered half heartedly if she would ever return. Or would she follow the steps of those before her and walk down that pathway unable to look back, unable to return. As she grasped her suitcase in her hands she felt a lump rise in her throat as the depression which still lingered from winter dared to hold her back.

She had paused as if preparing to say goodbye, but who was left to say goodbye to?

It was strange to be leaving without the intent to return. She wondered if perhaps those brothers had ever felt this way. How could they have so easily fought this maternal instinct which overwhelmed every inch of her being? There was a deep rooted feeling inside her that made her hesitate. She knew fully that by leaving she would closing off her past.

A chillingly cold thought bubbled up from the nasty depression she had so cleverly pushed down. Perhaps they had never felt like this was their home, and maybe that was the reason why it seemed so easy for them to leave. A sadness of incomparable measure swept through her body. She decided dejectedly that it must be true, they must have merely thought of her and her grandmother's home as a roof over their head and nothing more. It was the only explanation that she could comprehend at this point. Because as she shut the door behind her she had to admit to herself that it was no longer her home either. Without anyone there, it was just a building; it was just a roof over her head.

Winry put up her umbrella as she stepped out into the pouring rain the mud splashing up from the puddles onto her boots. Rushing forward she tried to keep herself dry, but the wind defeated her. It sent sheets of rain at an angle that betrayed her umbrellas weak attempts to keep it at bay. Descending down the slippery slope to the main road she shifted the weight of her bag. Her shoulder was already feeling strained under its weight.

A loud crack of thunder made her cringe. It would figure that the day she left would be the day the sky would cry.

Walking slowly down the dirt road she felt no need to flee this storm. She finally dropped her umbrella to her side letting it collapse back into unbearably useless device. Maybe it was the dark clouds that had rolled in that had changed from the depression of winter or maybe it was the lack of hope she had for the future. Whatever it was, she had turned bitter. She silently belittled herself, how silly to be angry at an umbrella. The rain had won this time around.

She finally stopped walking to gaze up at the gates that greeted her. Looking around she half smiled at least no one would be there to see the mess she had become.

Splashing up the muddy pathway she cringed as the gates creaked and moaned with objection at her will. Stepping into the cemetery she felt her heart sink as if afraid of the pain it was about to feel. Her hands were nervously playing with the straps of her bag as she wearily walked around the various shaped and sized headstones. The worst part about cemeteries to her was the epitaphs. It wasn't at all settling to read wife and mother, sister and friend. It wasn't easy to see a child's grave, with a note of hopeful optimism of angels and heavens gates.

Her feet planted themselves firmly in front of three headstones all marked with the Rockbell name. She half wondered where her grave would lie. Would she lay next to her grandmother or her parents. The rain that trailed down her face became mixed with the salty tears that had now begun to fall. It was then that the world spun upside down and refused to let her stand on her own. Dropping to her knees she could care less that her wet clothes were now covered in mud. She dropped her head feeling an overwhelming sense of loss.

"What am I doing? Why does everyone have to leave when all I want is for them to stay? What have I done to deserve this pain?"

Gathering up her courage she turned to face her grandmother's grave a look of shame caressing her features. "I'm so sorry that I'm not the kind of woman you and mom were." The rain started to come down harder, making it barely visible. "Den couldn't make it through the winter." Taking a deep breath she stood up. "I cant stay here. I cant be stuck here waiting for something that wont happen."

Turning around she walked out of the cemetery, she walked away from the pains of her past. Spring had made her see that a fresh start was exactly what she needed. It may rain but it takes rain for the earth to live again.

Approaching the ticket booth at the train station she attempted to wring out her long blond hair. Looking up at him she gathered her courage and spoke. "One ticket to Central please."

"Round trip my dear?"

Winry bit her lip her mind racing, it wasn't too late to turn back. But as the rain continued to pour down she knew it had rinsed away her trail and she had no desire to retrace her steps. "No, one way is all I need."

Edward sulked around the house, his irritation at their situation quite evident. Once winter had ended he and Al had set to finding a way home. As he walked the streets of Germany he felt homesick. He had always felt the need to go somewhere and do something but right then he would have given anything to just go home. This place was dying, the rain poured down but nothing grew up from its tears. The water lingered without purpose becoming an annoyance instead of a necessity.

A couple walked towards him, the guy had his arms wrapped protectively over her shoulder as he held an umbrella over their heads. The girl in turn kept as close to him as humanly possible. An enormous wave of jealously crept upon Ed as he watched them walk past. Was it really that long ago that he had denied to no end his feelings for her?

He put his head down as he continued to walk in the rain, what a stupid thing to deny.

Al walked into the small apartment hanging up his damp coat. Looking around he found the apartment empty. Shaking his head wearily he sat down on the couch, it was hard trying to be the one to hold it all together.

A few minutes later Ed walked through the door, water droplets falling from his long golden locks. He faked a smile for Al's sake.

"I'm surprised it hasn't flooded with the way its raining out there."

Al could see right through Eds empty remark but decided to play along anyways.

"Yeah the sun just doesn't seem to want to come up anymore huh."

Both of them were trying to ignore the presence of fatigue on each others faces, depression and the worst being failure. They had spent every waking hour researching a way back, but the long hours had taken their toll.

Ed sat down next to his brother the image of the couple still clear in his mind. He knew his next question would sound utterly stupid, but he just wanted someone to reassure him. He just wanted to know that there was still a chance.

"Al…you know how you said you think about everyone back home a lot."

"Yeah why?"

Ed decided it was best to just blurt it out, "Do you think Winry's happy?"

Al looked as if he knew this was coming, "What do you mean?"

"Do you think she's forgotten about us?"

His heart sank as the words left his mouth, they sounded far worse aloud than traveling around the dark of his mind.

Al tried to weigh each of his words carefully. "I don't think she has forgotten brother. She has waited for us before, but I do hope she is happy. Besides this is Winry we're talking about here, she makes friends easily. I wouldn't be surprised if she has an auto mail shop of her own by now."

Ed nodded his head his mind clinging to the rather selfish thought he had been pondering. "Yeah I'm sure she has."

He pictured her happily clinging to another mans arm, as the space in his heart grew. Then the mans face changed in his mind to his and he felt a smile grow on his face. He knew her too well and whatever kind of man could withstand her wrenches and her spirit deserved her. But he also knew himself very well and he wouldn't lose to anyone.

"Well Al I think its about time we head out to the library again don't you?"

Al who had watched his brother with utter confusion at his mood swings smiled. "Of course."

Leave it to spring to bring the dead back to life and leave it to the two Elric brothers to do the impossible. As far as they were concerned, they would find a way back.

As the two brothers left the small apartment it was clear that things were turning around as the sun peaked its way around the storm clouds.

At the sight of the golden sun all Ed could picture was the blond waiting for him. Ed could see the rays of light shinning down on them, but the warmth in his heart had nothing to do with any power of the suns.

The trains whistle blew hard announcing their arrival at Central. Winry slowly descended from the giant steel engine her eyes surveying the busy platform. Living in the city was going to take some getting used to. Luckily her eyes met a friendly pair which greeted her with a warm hug.

Mrs. Hughes smiled at the young girl, "I'm so happy you'll be staying with us."

As they walked out of the station and into the light Winry gasped at all the colors that greeted her eyes. It seemed as if the ground was on fire with the bursts of reds and yellows. Spring was always the most beautiful of the seasons. It had to be in order to combat the bleak white of winter.

Winry was genuinely happy to be there, but something in her heart made her look back at the train station. It wasn't too late to turn around. But as a another smaller hand took hers she started to walk forward; Elicia's hand clasped in hers. Being there with the two of them made it all that much clearer that she couldn't let her past claim her future.

* * *

A little short, but then again to me spring has always been rather short

Amy


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

Summer

* * *

The fiery sun cast a warm glow on the earth making the ground come alive with its colors. The ocean's breeze swept away the unruly heat as the cold water refreshed the sandy shores. Without a cloud in sight the sky came alive with a spectrum of light that cascaded from high above.

Winry smiled into the light, her hair reflecting a brilliant sunshine yellow. The cold water brushed by her feet, burying them in the sand. Taking a step forward she splashed through the tide, her body cooling with each step. The water was now up to her waist as she turned her head over her shoulder to glimpse the shoreline once more before diving under the cool liquid.

Her body plunged deep under the surface clearing the heat from her pores and sending delightful chills down her spine. Opening her eyes she looked around and found a sparkle of color flash by. Several fish swam next to her completely unperturbed by her presence. For a brief moment she envied their simple lives, and the natural way they all stuck together. They would stick together because their lives depended on it, they would not willingly choose to leave one behind. Short of breath she pushed off the seafloor and broke the surface with a gasp.

The heat from the day had been carried away by the deep blue water as she began to float on the surface. Her worries and cares crashed against the shore leaving her at peace, even if it was for just a moment. That's how summer was supposed to be. A time for forgetting your troubles, forgetting the pain. The end of spring was the best time to drop it all and race into the freedom of the light.

She closed her eyes to the sky above; it was silly to think of all those summers long ago. To think about all those days that lay broken and shattered in her mind. It was impossible to think of them without pain; they were tainted and unkind as they reminded her of what would never be again. The memories of friends, family, and the home that had once housed the bad times as well as the good were bittersweet. Watching so much happiness around her made it easier to forget the bad memories, but those good ones flitted through her heart. They represented to her what it was she was missing out on, what had once belonged to her and what was lost. Those happy memories forged through, taunting her for being so pessimistic.

Squeals of laughter and splashing echoed across the water relaying what she should be feeling. She should be in ecstasy at the beautiful weather, and the happy family she and the Hughes had become. But unlike those people playing around she knew that her heart would never be completely happy, she would always feel this emptiness. Even though the spring rain had stopped falling she still couldn't find the happiness she so desired.

Through her musing and the playful banter that caught her ears she picked out the tiny voice of Elicia. Picking her head out of the water she turned around in time to catch sight of the little girl waiting for her on the shore. Shovel and pale in her hands jumping up and down in an attempt to get her attention was the small blond haired Elicia.

Swimming back to shore she tried to enjoy the feeling of the cold water for a few more minutes before she walked onto the hot dry sand. Wringing out her hair she was soon bombarded by the small child who was adamant that she be her partner in a grand sandcastle building scheme.

Waving at Mrs. Hughes Winry settled down next to the girl to begin what was sure to be a very good distraction from her thoughts. With each laugh she felt a pang and with each smile she felt sadness. Was is right for her to be feeling these things while the people she had tied her life to were absent? Or perhaps it was a rude infringement on what should be a period of mourning. But it was impossible to not enjoy herself as she bonded with the little girl. The summer breeze brushed away the doubt as she looked at the happy girl in front of her. It wasn't fair for her to keep pushing them away, and it wasn't fair for her to be here and not enjoy what she had been given.

Her hair, already dried out from the sun, blew carelessly across her face as she shielded her eyes to the setting sun. She was truly thankful for the warmth that summer gave that allowed her icy heart to begin to thaw. It would be a long time in coming but the bright and sunny days were hard to ignore.

Elicia grabbed at her arm desperate for her to join in a series of happy dances that revolved around their finished castle. It was nice to not have to fake happiness anymore, that the laughter was genuine really did seem like a great accomplishment.

After hours of playing on the beach and talking Mrs. Hughes began to pack up their belongings. Flushed with color Winry waved at them as they took off. She was thankful that Mrs. Hughes mother's intuition had caught on to her sudden need for some time alone to sort out her thoughts.

Gracia pulled Winry into a meaningful hug, speaking quietly into her ear. "Take as long as you want sweetie, come home when you're ready."

Winry fought back the happy tears that lingered in her eyes; the word home had such a different meaning at that moment.

Walking down the empty pier she marveled at how the world seemed to slow down as night set in. The cool air blew in the dark skies above as the moonlight sent glitters of white on the waters below. Standing at the end she threw her head back and closed her eyes letting the sound of crashing waves calm her mind and sooth her heart. Looking up at the stars twinkling above her head she pushed reason to the side and wished on them. She wished for a second chance, for another try. She wished for the moment her life had skipped, for the love that had been stolen from her.

Stories of summer love were no comparison to the love that ran through her heart. The love she now realized was far from ordinary, much more than that of a friend. They had taught her so much over the years…especially Ed. He had taught her to love, taught her what it meant for her heart to beat for something other than life. She had been selfish to think that only she could have his love, to think that she would be it for him. Perhaps there was another, someone better. Looking out across the moonlight water she gazed upon the stars once again. She spoke aloud as if to ease the thoughts in her head. "I will always love you."

A deep voice startled her out of her dreamlike state.

"My, the stars have all the luck huh?"

Winry turned around quickly coming face to face with a boy with golden hair. Her jaw dropped as she searched his face. Her heart stopped racing once she took in his green eyes…he wasn't who she was looking for. She knew the heat had taken its toll as her vision started to spiral and spot with black. She shook her head confused but the sudden movement made her senses numb and suddenly the whirling images turned to black.

They had witnessed the change in the season, the way summer had made so many happy, so alive. But as the brothers strained in their search they could find neither happiness nor this sense of being alive like these carefree people could. Ed almost wished it would go back to spring where the rain poured down with vengeance. This weather was mocking in all its rights. It was a bully who laughed in their faces, finding them at every turn; making a mockery of their unhappiness. The sun seemed to rejoice in his sadness as it lingered in the sky making each day longer and longer. It was a cruel joke someone was playing on him making him wonder who was laughing? The signs of summer romance were marked on every bench in the park, every hand holding down the street, and every kiss shared out in the sun. It was inescapable and unendurable. The atmosphere of this war ravaged place seemed to drive people together, in an unyielding need to find beauty in a dark place. People were getting hitched left and right under the impression that their lives could end at any moment.

Edwards face contorted with disgust, these people were mocking him and his inability to love. The sun sparkled down on this new wave of summer love, as if flaunting it for the brothers. Al put a hand on Ed's shoulder his eyes flooding with concern, "Brother are you alright?"

Swallowing hard Ed lowered his head in shame, "Its just, well I feel like its all some kind of sick joke and I'm the one who doesn't get it. If I had never been away from her would I have realized what I feel for her? Or would I still be oblivious? I just can't believe I couldn't see what she means to me…how horrible am I to not have seen it?"

Al cocked an eyebrow in his direction before laughing. He couldn't stop once he had started; it had been far too long since he had laughed. He spoke quickly before Ed could unleash his wrath upon him. "I'm not laughing at your feelings brother. Honestly I'm not. Its just that you're finally starting to sound more grown up than me!"

Ed smacked his brother playing on the back of the head before joining in on his laughter.

He could picture her face if she heard him speaking in such a way. He had definitely grown up from the once angry and immature Ed he had once been.

The weeks flew by as the end of summer neared. It was irritating that the summer here had taken on that particular quality that it had back home. It was the curse of summer that no matter how long the days were they seemed to pass by in such a small amount of time. It was the beautiful sunset that finally made it all click. Months of research and years of alchemy all pooled together in one simple answer. He couldn't believe they had never even thought of such a thing.

Al shook his head once his brother was done explaining his idea; it was quite obvious that the sun had gotten to his brain. But he didn't have the heart to explain the flaws in his brother's plan.

Ed felt the heat on his back as he slammed his hands to the ground his mind set on what was awaiting him on the other side. He could not fail, he would not fail. The hot dry summer of this place had been the last that they would see. They were leaving without looking back. They were done with this place of horror and war. They were leaving this misery and loneliness behind them, a distant memory of what had been a dead end. The place that they had been sentenced to live without their friends, without their family and in Ed's case without the one person that could complete it all. With a burning sensation and a ripping he was pulled from the clutches of this dying world and into the brilliant white light. Their world tipped upside down, a deep rushing sound filling their ears until at last everything was gone.

The dust began to settle in his mind as the roof seemed to come crashing in. Beams of light flickered through cracks in the dark sky and then they were on the same streets to which they had once left. The sun kissed their faces as they squinted into its brilliant rays. The world no longer seemed to be black and white; in fact it burst forth with colors and warmth that put the other world to shame. The brothers embraced in a rare hug as they realized they were finally home. The older Elric brother was the first to break thier bond as he looked around eagerly. He began searching the area around him eager to see the one person who would make it all real. Al patted him on the back, "Brother be reasonable, there is no way she knows we're back."

Ed laughed hard, his smile wide. "Yeah, I don't know why I thought she would be waiting here."

But Ed's smile drooped at the edges as reality sank in. "We didn't exactly leave on the best of terms."

His fears which had been brushed aside by his utter revere in his love for her came crashing back. For all he knew she was happily married, she had probably forgotten them. He could hardly blame the poor bloke who had won her heart; after all he knew she wouldn't marry just anyone. The pain dragged like a dull knife against his skin; no matter if she had moved on or not he still needed to see her again. He still needed to tell her what he felt; he had bottled it up for far too long.

"Hey! Brother while we're young!"

Ed looked up from his trance, "Yeah, yeah let's…go home."

Winry smiled at the boy beside her; summer love is what Gracia had called it. However she couldn't agree with such a statement because summer was almost over and she could hardly call this love. He leaned down to kiss her and she felt nothing, no spark, no butterflies…no anything. She had never had a boyfriend, but somehow she knew it wasn't supposed to be like this. It had become routine that she kiss him. Something was always holding her back, but she would never tell him that. She wasn't going to tell this boy who had made her smile and brought laughter to her lips that she was madly in love with someone who didn't exist. It seemed as if everyone was pushing her towards this stranger, filling her mind with ideas. They scolded her for her unrealistic expectations telling her that she was far too young to have loved someone like she had. They found clever ways of getting them together, or rather making sure they were alone. It had been embarrassing at first, but now that she had traveled so far out on this tight rope she realized it was only a matter of time before she lost her balance. She had traded embarrassment for doubt and a dreadful pain for what she was doing to him.

The sun had morphed from its once warming and pleasant spectacle to a scorching force of pain. The burns it left on the skin were nothing compared to the track its alluring warmth and happiness had led her on. She had been fooled into believing that she was happy with where she was. Now she could clearly feel the sting on her skin and the burning in her heart.

She had to admit he was quite the catch. Not only had he caught other girl's eyes, but he fit her like a glove. He never fought with her logic, he was an expert mechanic who adored their long talks about auto mail, he was fascinated by her medical knowledge and he was able to tell her everything that he felt…she never had to guess at what he was thinking. She hated herself now, now that she realized she should love him, but that she couldn't. Something was wrong with her, she was certain. Obviously there was a reason those brothers left her…that even her own parents could leave her.

Ever since he had caught her fainting on the pier he had been by her side. The sun must have fried the nerve cells in her brain because she could find no reason why she shouldn't be madly in love with this boy. They never fought, he was very reasonable, and he could be counted on to be on her doorstep as if he couldn't get enough of her.

Edward…why couldn't she get him out of her head? The boy always fought with her, never listened, never called, and never cared. He had left her behind; she was not a good enough reason for him to stay. Edward was definitely his complete opposite.

Winry felt the boy's lips on hers and before long it turned into a more passionate demanding kiss. It was as if he was trying to tell her everything he felt in one kiss. Suppressed feelings surged forward against her will and before she could stop it she spoke the name of her weakness, her one pain that would never go away. "Edward."

The boy backed up his eyes filling with confusion. Winry clamped her hand over her mouth; she knew it was over with. It was as if the seasons change had never come, she felt so much like the silly girl of years past. How had the years not mended her heart? How had she been given this person in her life only to be so utterly stuck to someone else? Especially Edward. They had fought and argued mercilessly for years. Yet she had to admit, she didn't mind because when they made up it was well worth it. She loved that he had such a passion for life and that he made mistakes; because she truly loved when he would make it up to her. She was utterly and uselessly stuck in love with Edward; even if he no longer existed.

Summer love was a fling, it couldn't endure the long winters and it couldn't last through the rainy spring. The worst part of it all was that the boy understood. He understood why she couldn't return his feelings. It was as if he had been waiting for her to realize what he could so clearly see.

"I knew the day I met you that you would never love me. I was kidding myself that I believed I could make you say those words you spoke to the heavens and think of me. I was so mesmerized by the passion of your words that I couldn't let you slip by." He smiled half heartedly, "I guess I said it best that day didn't I? Those stars sure are lucky." He smiled kindly at her, his face still relaying pain, "I hope he is deserving of such a beauty." With that he was gone leaving her alone once again. The brief sense of warmth that had graced her life was fading fast. The cool of fall was sinking in.

As the summers heat began to diminish so did all those carefree and wistful feelings of false love. The warmth of summer which had put a band aid over her aching heart was ripped off as the cold breezes of winter flexed their muscles. Winry bowed her head, fall was the last barrier left before the cold of winter sunk in. She wasn't so sure she could make it through another year. She wasn't so sure she had it in her to keep going on pretending that with each seasons change she would grow stronger. She was hardly the depressed cold girl from last winter, but then again she was nowhere near the fearless optimistic girl she had once been.

Truly things had changed, but it wasn't back to normal and it never would be. She just had to hope that fall would shelter her from the one season that might be the end of her. She had no idea that the change of season was knocking on her door. That two brothers stood at the threshold of the house that had once been her home wondering what had happened to her.

* * *

Sorry this one took awhile

not sure it really fits with the others

but it does lead up to the fall chapter fairly well

Ill try to post that one real soon!

Thanks for reading

Amy


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**Fall**

* * *

The dull thudding of his knuckles against the hard wood did little to ease the strange premonition that was eating away at his heart. He looked helplessly at his younger brother; they had been waiting on her doorstep for quite some time. His lips curled bitterly into a half smile, "I guess we know how it feels to wait huh?"

He knew in the time they had been standing there that his little brother had noticed it too. It was impossible to ignore the fact that no one was there. The fact that it appeared as if it had been empty for quite some time had them stunned into a somber silence. The absence of a wrench flying through the air, the lack of any sounds of tinkering, the quiet silence which was no longer filled with their voices or dens barks. It was as if someone had blown out a candle. They were left in the smoke wondering just how such a fire could die.

Al placed a hand on his shoulder; things were never what they seemed. His voice shook a little but was stressed into a calm tone. "Come on Ed lets head to central we have a lot of catching up to do."

Neither of them were in a state to explain the obvious, or to even believe what it meant.

Ed's eyes caught sight of the brilliant reds and oranges that caressed the leaves of the old trees. One particular tree stood out amongst them, its leaves of yellow defying the rest. Like the golden locks of a person who always stood out from the rest. The wind rattled its branches tearing the dead leaves from its ranks. A flurry of colors brushed across the sky scattering along the earths ground.

Something was stirring up within him, a force like the winds of fall. As the brothers walked down the path he bent his head low. He had promised himself that he would never walk this path again, that he would never turn his back on this place. Yet here he was watching as what was left of summer was ripped away. The leaves that had always been there were being pulled away, left to rot on the ground until they bared no resemblance to the once colorful beauties they had once been.

What if she had been pulled away, what if she was no longer amongst the living? He would never know. He wasn't there when the seasons had changed.

The wetness on his face had no right to betray him now.

Winry put on her coat, the need for something more to protect her paling skin was at hand. Her face fell as the cold still ripped through the light jacket, but she couldn't bare to bring out her winter coat…not yet. To acknowledge that another year had passed would be too much. The sound of laughter trickled through the air as she walked the streets of central. A sentimental smile planted itself on her face as she caught sight of a group of children in the park playing in a pile of leaves. The dead particles flew like brilliant sequins up into the air tangling themselves into the hair of the little girl and the two boys. Winry held herself tighter as the wind picked up.

She wasn't sure where the time had gone as she found herself deeper and deeper into the park. The light which had kept her company was fading fast. The rustling of leaves on the ground had changed from background noise into a mounting fear. A fear she wasn't clear should be there.

When had she so lost herself that every little noise made her body tremble with an unexplainable desire to run? Turning around she saw nothing that should cause her to be scared. But maybe that was the problem, when she turned around she saw nothing. No one was there.

The summer's warmth was gone and winter was coming like an avalanche of pain. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as he pace quickened. Whispers spun around her in a mask of darkness, the trees looming above her head. No longer was she on the path. How had she strayed this far? Her fight against this instinct to run away failed miserably as she turned and began to run headfirst into the darkness that seemed to be closing in on her.

The sound of her feet crunching the dried leaves on the forest floor became an unsettling reminder that she had no idea where she was or rather where she was going.

Suddenly the ground which had held her racing steps gave way as her foot caught a tree root. Her body flew towards the ground at an alarming pace. She crashed to the floor in a tumble of ungraceful terror.

She couldn't help the scream that tore through her body because it had nothing to do with her fall. It had more to do with the figure that was racing towards her.

Edward flew by the houses on the street his smile dangerously close to consuming his face. His amber eyes were practically dancing in their sockets. It was weird to be down these streets again, it was even weirder to see how everyone had changed in the time he had been gone. However his eyes had no interest in such things as they zeroed in on his path. It was like running a marathon and seeing the finish line, he could care less that there was people staring at him in wonder or that his legs began to tire. Neither of those things could compare to what he was about to reach.

He smirked at a rather amusing thought. Alphonse was still at central headquarters left to try and explain just how they had returned when they were thought to be dead. He on the other hand had escaped the interrogation by the skin of his teeth.

Words couldn't describe the feeling of utter relief and happiness that flooded him when Mustang reeled off one delightful piece of information amongst his jests. He couldn't be sure if the bastard had said this little fact to drive him crazy as he waited or if he knew the reason behind his pained stare. Perhaps he should give him a little more credit, because as he rambled off the fact that his mechanic was living right there in central he could almost see the encouragement behind those cunning eyes. But he would never be sure what Mustang had meant behind those words because he was out the door the minute it was revealed.

With all the information he needed he wasn't about to let anything stand in his way now. It took all of his patience and respect towards Mrs. Hughes to not burst through the door as he raced up the steps to her place.

Ed tried to compose himself before he knocked. He probably should have thought this through a little better seeing as he hadn't seen her in years…would she still want to see him? He quickly pushed those thoughts from his mind as Elicia answered the door. The little girl was already much older, her face already showing signs of the years past. Her face frowned as she took him in.

Grinning sheepishly Ed put his hand behind his head in embarrassment. "Uh is Winry here?"

Elicia pouted for a second before turning her head around to face her mother who had come to see who was at the door. "Mom it's not her. When is Winry coming back?"

Mrs. Hughes's mouth dropped open as she slowly took in just who was at the door. In one fluid motion she had pulled him into her motherly embrace.

"Oh Edward! Everyone has been so worried!" Her eyes were misty with tears as she finally released him from her firm grasp.

Ed could feel the guilt tearing him up as she reminded him of the pain his absence has caused. His face blushed a deep red as he looked around for signs of his girl. "Winry's not here?"

Mrs. Hughes face quickly filled with worry at his question. "She went for a walk in the park, but come to think of it she's been gone for much too long."

Ed turned quickly on his heel his face apologetic as he turned to glance over his shoulder at them, "Don't worry I'll find her."

Suddenly he feared if ever he was too late it was now. The park which was usually so full of life now was void of any. The darkness and shadows from the moon created illusions of fear. Masters of horror had nothing on this scenery which had changed so drastically in the suns absence. The sounds of leaves on the ground and the groaning of trees as they swayed did nothing to the sound of his own racing heart. It wasn't long before he found himself off the beaten trail his eyes searching for her.

The sound of footsteps drew him forward as he followed their steady beat. Reason was nothing compared to this feeling that dragged him deeper and deeper into the unknown. It was stupid to be following something he couldn't even see, but the closer he got to the footsteps the more he was sure that his heart was leading him.

Finally he caught sight of a trail of blond hair that was flying out from behind one very real girl. The resemblance was uncanny and undeniably alluring as he followed her through the maze of branches and vines.

He didn't understand what she was running from until he saw her fall and scream at his approaching figure.

Edward raced forward as she scrambled to stand up or rather get as far away from him as possible. Not wanting to frighten her anymore he tried to calm her with his words before he got any closer.

"Wait! I won't hurt you; please I mean you no harm."

The girl stopped moving.

Suddenly Edward was very aware of her breathing; he could almost hear her heart stop as he spoke. In the blink of an eye that blonde hair struck him across the heart in a violent stroke of realization.

Just as he stumbled forward she managed to lift her head up to meet his astonished gaze. Her eyes pooled with unspoken words; the worst masked in a cloud of pain. He could see the pain cutting her as if he had a knife. Her clothes had mud on them, her face covered in tears with leaves tangled up into her hair.

Neither one could find their voices.

Without thinking he reached forward and pulled a leaf from her hair. The close contact made his head dizzy with emotion. It took him a second to realize his hand by its own accord was now cupping her chin as his eyes bore into hers.

In that moment he knew of only one thing that he had ever wanted to do. Swiftly he moved so that his lips were firmly pressed against hers. The cool breeze of autumn was not the culprit behind the shivers that now ran down his spine. The electricity of unspoken words, unspoken wishes, unspoken and broken promises radiated between them. Everything and anything that he had ever felt for her made him hold on that much tighter. He was afraid that if he let go he would wake up to find it all a dream. That this angel of mercy was nothing more than wistful thinking would be the death of him.

Winry knew she was dead the moment he closed the space between them. She had dreamed about this moment for such a long time, it was obviously the workings of a dreamlike state that she should witness it once more. This kiss was nothing like anything she had ever felt before. She smiled dreamily up at him when they broke apart, her eyes filling with tears. "Am I dead?"

Ed's confusion broke in a wave of relief as he pulled her so close to him he was afraid she might not be able to breathe. The tears ran thick and fast down his cheeks and into her beautiful hair. "No Win, no your not."

His voice broke with everything he felt for her. "I didn't think I would ever see you again."

The air was soon silenced again as neither of them could formulate the correct response to what they felt. The chilling wind whistled again making her shudder at the eerie background. How could her dream be set in such a nightmare…she had to be sleeping.

If it truly was a dream she was determined to make the best of it. She threw her arms around his neck catching his surprised face before she returned his kiss. This time she held nothing back as her hands wound themselves into his golden locks her eyes shut firmly wanting only to feel.

It wasn't until her lungs began to burn that she realized the need to breathe was essential. Breaking away slowly she hesitated before she brought her gaze up to meet his, she knew her heart was racing but it was astonishing to feel his. It was in this new silence of understanding that she could finally understand why she had been in such pain. She had been lost without her best friend, her family, and after that kiss she knew for sure she was in love.

Edward stroked her tear streaked face. "I should have done that a long time ago."

He picked himself up slowly extending his hand down to her.

Winry put her hand in his but as he began to pull her up she whimpered in pain. Her ankle twisted unpleasantly under the weight. Scrunching up her face in determination she bit her lip as she tried to stand once again. There was an exasperated sigh. Looking up she watched as Edward stooped low enough that she could climb onto his back.

Walking through the darkness Edward didn't mind the extra weight, especially when her warm cheek rested against his neck creating a perfect feeling of content in his heart. Her arms hung loosely around his shoulders. She fit perfectly against him, making him wonder how he had ever lived without her by his side.

Winry opened her eyes with a start to find herself lying in a bed. She searched frantically around the room but to her dismay she found it empty. This one had been so real…he had been so real. As disappointment flooded through her she threw her legs over the side of the bed in frustration. She had promised herself that she wasn't going to live in the past or rather dream of a nonexistent future. She had told herself that she could not feel. To feel about him in that way would only hurt her more, it was better if she treated thoughts of him as only a friend. A long lost friend was much easier to deal with than a long lost love. Upset with herself she went to stand up when a stabbing pain shot through her as her ankle gave way. Falling unceremoniously to the ground she let out a muffled scream of surprise.

Lying on the ground she felt her heartbeat quicken as she remembered him carrying her…

Just as she was about to belittle herself again for thinking of him she heard someone open the door to her room. Edward walked in his face breaking into a grin as he took in her appearance. She blushed hard as she realized that her nightgown was hitched up one leg, her body sprawled at an awkward angle on the floor.

He shook his head as he helped her back up, "Gee Win did you forget how to walk?"

Winry felt the long forgotten urge to throw something crawl up her nerves. Suddenly the two were laughing peels of laughter. Ed seemed to catch her thoughts as she looked around. "Mrs. Hughes and Elicia are out for the day…I think they uh wanted to give us some alone time."

Now she knew she was just as red as he was. She raised an eyebrow.

His eyes widening Ed stuttered to redeem himself. "No that's not what I meant. I mean I think they wanted to give us time to catch up." His face suddenly darkened. "I've missed a lot haven't I.?"

Winry lowered her head as the past winter hit her hard. "Granny passed away…I decided to move out here. I don't know living there by myself…waiting…well waiting for something that just didn't seem likely to happen."

Edward was silent his face displaying his pain. "Winry I…I'm so sorry."

The anger that had been pushed into a corner by his sudden appearance and kiss finally burst through. Winry glared up at him. "That's it? You say you're sorry and that's it?"

Edward frowned at her sudden flare up, "Winry it's not like I wanted to go."

Now he had done it. Winry couldn't stop the tears from falling. "So you left, you choose to leave…why did you not take me with you? How could you not see how I felt about you?"

"It's complicated."

Winry shook her head defiantly, "It doesn't have to be. It's easy Edward. All you had to do was say I love you come with me."

His eyes were now pleading, "Winry please you know I couldn't put you in danger like that…I loved you just as much then as I do now. I thought of you every day, and knowing you were safe back home was what helped me return to you."

She tilted her head to the side slightly searching his face for the truth. "Say it again."

Edward exhaled a sigh of relief, "Winry I'm sorry."

She moved closer to him her face now inches from his, "No, the part where you said you loved me."

Understanding began to dawn on him as he scooped her up into his arms gently pressing his lips to hers. "I love you Winry Rockbell."

He was suddenly glad for the cold outside, he was more than happy to keep her close. He was never going to let someone as precious as she was slip away.

The last leaves of fall were dropping outside the house. The usual sound of life was dulling as animals began to retreat from winters approach. You either chose to stay through the treacherous winter or leave and escape its wrath. As Edward kissed her, she couldn't help but wonder if he would follow his instincts and leave or if she was enough of a reason to make him stay.

* * *

Its cold...I fear winter really is almost here

gross

haha

Amy


End file.
